


I'm So Glad You Didn't Die

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Here, Klein, have some screentime.Really though, the two seemed like buddies in the first episode and then the plot just... sorta forgets about it?So I wrote this because first episode made me ship it.





	I'm So Glad You Didn't Die

Kirito didn't expect this.

He saw a guild fight a bunch of monsters. Wouldn't be so unusual if not for one man among them.

And this red-haired man looked at him right after he finished off the last monster and exclaimed "Kirito??".

The man ran up to him and gave the teenager a hug. 

"God, I thought you died out there, alone!" the man, Klein, said melancholically.

And honestly, Kirito was afraid the man died too. He had a good heart, he didn't deserve this hell. 

Noone did.

After a few seconds, the teemager hugged back, saying "I missed you too, dude."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Klein, have some screentime.
> 
> Really though, the two seemed like buddies in the first episode and then the plot just... sorta forgets about it?
> 
> So I wrote this because first episode made me ship it.


End file.
